Como en los viejos tiempos
by diva-akira
Summary: ¿Que clase de cosas recordara Inglaterra en sus ratos de meditación? aquí lo descubrirán ADVERTENCIA: hay muuucho lemon y si no te gusta mejor no lo leas SpUK one-shot


**hola...bueno este es mi segundo one-shot yaoi de Hetalia, el primero creo que fue un pequeño asco XD peeero creo que he mejorado un poco n.n**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esto tiene mucho LEMON...MUCHO si no te gusta no lo leas y escapa antes de que sea tarde y sucedan cosas terribles D:**

 **en fin espero su opinión n.n**

* * *

 **Como en los viejos tiempos**

Afuera llueve, así que no puedo hacer algo más que mirar por la ventana recordando esos tiempos donde fui un gran y temido pirata que podía hacer lo quisiese…la mejor parte de todo eras las constantes riñas que tenía con Spain puesto que eran muy interesantes…

 **Flash Back**

 _-Ríndete Spaniard-dijo un altivo rubio ojiverde mirando a su adversario con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios_

 _-Jamás maldito cejón-contesto un castaño ojiverde también_

 _Fue en ese crucial momento en que ambos navíos habían llegado a su limite, por lo que sin resistir mas se hundieron en las profundidades obligando a sus respectivos capitanes a nadar hacia una isla que afortunadamente estaba muy cerca de ellos_

 _-Bravo imbécil, hemos quedado varados por tu culpa- reclamaba el castaño, mientras se quitaba su camisa mojada para que se secara con el viento_

 _-My fault?, wanker…si estamos aquí es por tu necedad- le rebatió el rubio buscando algo entre la arena_

 _-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?-pregunto el español hastiado con la situación mirando como faltaba aun para que la noche llegara_

 _-Busco algo-dijo de forma vaga sin mirarlo_

 _-Eso está claro idiota…más bien ¿Qué estás buscando?-le dijo el moreno con tono sarcástico y rodando los ojos_

 _-¡Aquí esta!- celebro el rubio sin prestar atención a su acompañante_

 _Después de revolver un poco en la arena, descubrió una manija de la cual tiro con familiaridad, para revelar una pequeña bodega llena de botellas de ron y ginebra, saco 2 de cada una y miro al español fijamente, este entendiendo el mensaje tomo una de las botellas de ron comenzando a beberla sin reparos._

 _Pasaron unas 2 horas y muchas botellas vacías para que tanto Inglaterra como España pudiesen sostener una conversación decente sobre cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera hasta que el moreno decidió hablar de temas más…entretenidos_

 _-Y dime Inglaterra… ¿hace cuánto que no tienes una buena cogida?-le pregunto el ibérico mientras bebía un poco más de ron_

 _-hace apenas un mes- le respondió para dejar de beber ginebra y mirarle_

 _Fue cuando noto el trabajado torso que el español se cargaba, así como sus brazos fuertes y atractivos a la vista hasta que llego a su rostro donde dos esmeraldas más oscuras que las de el le regresaban una mirada traviesa junto con una sonrisa misteriosa que al verla provoco que un escalofrió le recorriera de pies a cabeza y lo dejara curioso del siguiente movimiento del moreno._

 _El español se relamió cuando vio su reacción así que en la primera oportunidad se lanzó a besarlo con pasión y lujuria que el rubio a pesar de la sorpresa respondió con la misma intensidad, cosa que, excitó más al ibérico_

 _El beso fue provocándoles calor a ambos, hasta el punto de que las manos iban y venían entre ese par de cuerpos, el rubio queriendo mas, rompió el beso y descendió desde el cuello hasta el desnudo torso del moreno besando y dando lametones lleno de deseo, momento que el castaño aprovecho para deshacerse de la camisa del rubio y quedar en las mismas condiciones. Se besaron de nuevo y con más intensidad si eso era posible, hasta que el británico mordió un poco el labio del ibérico que en vez de reclamar, solo pudo soltar un gemido al sentir una traviesa mano moviéndose sobre su erecto miembro dentro de sus pantalones, asi que para quedar en iguales condiciones bajo los pantalones del rubio y con su mano rodeo el erecto miembro comenzando un vaivén de arriba abajo .Un momento después ambos ya sin ropa se besaban de nuevo juntando lo mas que podían sus cuerpos provocando que sus miembros hicieran un roce placentero para ambos, pero como España ansiaba más contacto por lo que en un brusco movimiento lo volteo y a la par puso tres dedos enfrente del rubio para que los chupara…cosa que hizo de forma lasciva excitando más y más al castaño, que una vez bien lubricados sus dedos los llevo a la entrada del otro haciendo círculos en la entrada y poco a poco introduciendo uno continuando con los círculos, cuando lo considero apropiado introdujo el segundo dedo haciendo ahora como tijeras para dilatar un poco más la estrecha entrada del Ingles hasta que introdujo el tercer y último dedo marcando un ritmo entre pausado y rápido haciendo gemir al otro con fuerza, logrando que sacara los dedos e introdujera su duro miembro en el interior de Inglaterra con lentitud esperando un poco para que se acostumbrase._

 _El Británico por su parte solo sintió el cambio de los dedos a la suave pero firme punta del miembro del español, al principio le dolió pero después de un par de minutos comenzó a mover sus caderas indicando que podía continuar._

 _De un ritmo lento y demencial, paso a uno rápido y fuerte logrando que ambos gritaran más que extasiados de lo que sentían hasta que el castaño sin aguantarlo más se corrió dentro del inglés, que sintió una intensa oleada de placer mas no se corrió._

 _-S..spain , eso …fue …- el rubio no podía articular palabra_

 _-lo…se, pero aun …falta lo mejor- dijo mientras miraba el aun duro miembro del ojiverde_

 _El británico se había comenzado a tocar para correrse también pero una mano lo detuvo_

 _-déjame a mí- le dijo de forma seductora el español antes de arrodillarse frente al rubio y dar un lametazo a toda la longitud de este_

 _-S…pa…in-balbuceo sin poder evitarlo_

 _-solo disfruta- le sonrió_

 _Recorrió con su lengua todo el miembro del británico para después succionar el glande haciendo que este no pudiera dejar de gemir, para después introducirlo en su boca y comenzar un ritmo ni muy rápido pero tampoco tan lento , desde la base hasta la punta, trazando círculos y ocasionalmente dando ligeros roces con los dientes para delicia del rubio que en 5 minutos se vino en la boca del español que con gusto se lo trago todo._

 _-Es…esto no lo sabrá nadie-dijo Inglaterra recuperando de a poco la respiración_

 _-Nadie…si aceptas repetir- le respondió el moreno con una mirada pícara_

 _-Solo si a la siguiente YO te poseo a TI –le dijo el rubio acercándose sugerente y rozando sus labios_

 _-Bien…si juras ser solo mío- le dijo el castaño sonriendo e intentando morderle el labio_

 _-lo juro- el ojiverde rubio junto de forma brusca sus labios con los del castaño_

 _El fiero beso que se estaban dando , duro lo suficiente antes de que el español lo cortara, sonriera traviesa mente, pasara a vestirse(cosa que el inglés imito) y se despidiera con un pequeño roce para dirigirse hacia un barco que tenía la bandera española._

 **Fin Flashback**

…Y pensar que esos días no se repetirán, pues el que antes era MI apasionado moreno es ahora de ese maldito Italiano gruñón, ¿en qué momento fue que lo perdí?

El ojiverde suspiro con anhelo, pensando en que hubiese sido si el español y el aun estuviesen juntos, fue en ese momento que sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una voz que no esperaba.

-¿en que piensas Inglaterra?- le pregunto la voz de forma alegre y curiosa

-¿Spain?, ¿Cómo entraste? – el británico estaba bastante sorprendido

-eso no importa ahora- le contesto el moreno desviando su atención

-¿a que has venido?... no es como si importara de todas formas –le dijo el rubio volteando su cara para que no viera su vergüenza

-vine a verte y recordar viejos tiempos- le dijo mirándolo de forma intensa

-eso ya no es posible, pues estas con Romano- contesto de forma amarga el ingles

-eso es lo que quiero que creas- le dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo y sentándose en sus piernas

-pero que…- el rubio estaba demasiado desconcertado

-solo disfrútalo- le dijo el español rozando sus labios

España unió sus labios con los de Inglaterra con la misma fiereza de antaño, quizá un tanto mas frenético, pero la pasión allí seguía , poco a poco acabaron desnudos disfrutando el uno del otro en ese día lluvioso recordando esos gloriosos días.


End file.
